Where Is Your King Now?
by Modern Kassandra
Summary: My take on how the final showdown should have gone. I recommend reading my other Lion King stories first though, except for "Hearing the Song". Read that after this one and pretty, pretty please review.


**Where is your King Now?**

"Nala," Simba addressed the beautiful, cream-coloured lioness that stood beside him "When we reach Pride Rock, I need you to rally the lionesses. Once you've done that, I need you to find somewhere to hide until the fight is over" Seeing the look on his friends face, Simba braced himself for the sting of her sharp tongue. He watched as Nala's eyebrows furrowed, the small smile that had been there previously gave way to a frown.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone" She said angrily, keeping her voice down so as not to alert the enemy to their presence "Either you let me be with you all of the way or none at all. I can't just sit on the sidelines while everyone else fights" She glared at Simba and he was silent for a moment.

"I know," He admitted softly "I just can't bear the thought of him trying to hurt you again" Seeing his point of view, Nala sighed in renewed love and slight frustration. Getting the jump on him, Nala had Simba pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. He looked up at her and seemed to understand the point she was making.

"I'll be fine, Simba" She said as she gave him a quick nuzzle. Cupping her cheek in his paw, Simba gave her a quick lick.

"Just be careful" He whispered as she let him up. Out of the corner of his eyes, Simba noticed something heading towards them and quickly turned around to defend both of them. But his eyes met not with an intruder, but instead his two friends and guardians.

"Are you two done with the mushy stuff now?" Timone called to his carnivore friends as Pumbaa followed behind him.

"What are you two doing here?" Simba asked the two quirky insectivores. Striding up to his friend, Pumbaa sank into a deep kneel

"At your service, my liege" He proudly declared, laying his loyalty with his friend.

"So this is what we're gonna fight your uncle for?" Timone asked as he surveyed the barren wasteland before him. It was nothing like what Simba had told them he had come from. He'd always described a sort of utopia, with never a shortage of food or water. But the land that Timone saw now looked as if hadn't seen water or sunlight for a very long time.

"Yes, Timone" Simba answered the meerkat "This is my home, and I'm going to fight for it"

"So will we, buddy" Timone replied as he placed one of his paws on Simba's side in a gesture of solidarity. Smiling with new confidence, the four friends took one last look at Pride Rock before continuing on their way.

When they finally reached the base of Pride Rock, the two lions and insectivores were quick to hide behind one of the many fallen trees. All around Pride Rock were hordes of sleeping hyenas, each looking a little thinner than the last.

"Hyenas," Timone groaned as he took in the vast number of scavengers he saw "I **hate **hyenas. So what's the plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live bait" Was Simba's quick reply

"Good idea-Hey!" Timone started to protest as he realized what his friend meant by "live bait".

"Timone, I need you guys to distract them so I can take on Scar"

"What you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the Hula?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Timone knew what was coming next… And he didn't like it one bit. As Pumbaa and Timone led off most of the hyenas, Simba and Nala quietly crept behind them until they were on the side of Pride Rock.

"Remember, get the lionesses ready and I'll find Scar" Simba quietly reminded Nala before they split apart and went in their different directions. Knowing where her mother would be at this time, Nala headed for one of the smaller caves of Pride Rock and found not just her mother, but also Sarabi.

"Nala?" Sarafina asked in surprise. The last time she had seen her daughter had been just after Scar had tried to hurt her, and Nala had promised she wouldn't come back until she had found help. Getting to her feet hurriedly, Sarafina was quick to greet her daughter with an affectionate nuzzle.

"It's good to see you, Nala" Sarabi chimed in as she watched mother and daughter reunite. Ever since Mufasa and Simba's deaths, Sarabi had looked at Nala as a surrogate daughter and treated her like she was her own cub.

"It is good to see you as well Sarabi" Nala greeted her former queen and second mother "But I have wonderful news!"

"You found help? Someone to get rid of Scar?" Sarabi asked eagerly as Nala nodded.

"Not just anyone… Sarabi, I found Simba" Sarabi's face slowly changed from one of joy to one of confusion as she processed Nala's words.

"But… he's dead. Why do you insist on tormenting me?" She said quietly as Nala shook her head gently.

"He's alive, Sarabi, and he's come back to take his rightful place as our King" Sarabi quickly covered her mouth in order to prevent the scream of pure joy she felt would burst off her tongue. "Mother, I need you to alert the other lionesses. Don't do anything until the signal"

"What's the signal?" Sarabi asked as she uncovered her mouth.

"You'll now when you see it" Nala answered as she exited the cave and slunk around to the side of Pride Rock.

"Sarabi!" Scar bellowed from the entrance of his cave for the whole pride to hear. Nala watched as the older lioness walked up to her King. Despite the loss of her title, Sarabi managed to walk with dignity and pride as she walked past the hyenas that snapped at her heels. Climbing the ledge that led to the main cave in Pride Rock, the former Queen faced her King with an expression of stone.

"Yes, Scar?" She asked, her voice void of any emotion as Scar paced angrily.

"Where is your hunting party?" He demanded "They aren't doing their job"

"The herds have moved on" Sarabi explained patiently, just as she had weeks ago.

"No!" He shouted "You're just not looking hard enough"

"It's over, Scar" Sarabi snapped back "We must leave Pride Rock if we hope to live"

"No-one's going anywhere" Scar hissed, taking Sarabi aback for a second

"Then you have sentenced us all to death!" She shouted in fury and disgust at the pathetic, greedy lion before her. He wasn't anything like the King his brother had been. "If you were even half the King Mufasa was-"

"I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" He shouted as his paw went flying and hit the former Queen. The force of the blow combined with Sarabi's weak state meant that the hit knocked her onto her side and her eyes closed. Springing out of his hiding place, Simba let out a roar to announce his presence as a lightning bolt flew through the sky. Seeing the new lion, Scar let out a gasp of terror as he backed away from Sarabi's unconscious body.

"Mufasa?...No-You're dead" He mumbled to himself as Simba made his way to his injured mother and nuzzled her. Stirring into consciousness, Sarabi looked up and thought for a moment that she had joined the Great Kings and Queens above.

"Mufasa…?" She asked, not able to recognize her son as he stood there, thinking that she saw her deceased mate.

"No," Simba said sadly as he shook his head "It's me"

"Simba… You're alive" She said softly, the blow from Scar still disorienting her a little bit "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter" He told her gently as he leaned in for a nuzzle "I'm home"

"Simba…" Scar muttered to himself as he finally realized it was his nephew that stood before him and not his brother. "Simba, I'm so happy to see you-alive" He put special emphasis on the last word as he cast a glance at his three main minions. Looking up from his mother's side, Simba took a few slow steps towards his uncle.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart and feed you to your hyena's" He growled dangerously as he backed his uncle in a corner.

"Simba, you don't understand" Scar tried to wheedle with his nephew, aware of the advantages he had "the pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

Are no longer yours" Simba cut over him as he stood proud and tall "Step down, Uncle. You know this land is rightfully mine" Scar gave a low chuckle.

"Well yes, of course I would step down, naturally…. But there is one little problem. You see them?" Scar pointed up Pride Rock and Simba saw just a fraction of the multitudes of hyena's that Scar had working for him. They all leered down at him, a hungry smirk on their faces "They think I'm King"

"Well, we don't" Both Simba and Scar diverted their gaze from each other and turned to see who had spoken. All the lionesses had gathered on the edge of Pride Rock, with Nala standing firmly in the centre while her mother helped her friend back up to her feet "Simba's the rightful King" Emboldened by his love's words, Simba took a step back and returned his gaze to his Uncle.

"It's your choice, Scar. Either you step down or we fight" Knowing that a fight of brute strength would most likely see himself as the loser, Scar decided to try a trick he was sure would work.

"Oh….Must this all end in violence. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba"

"That won't work now, Scar. I learned to put it behind me" Scar chuckled and smiled as he walked up to the lionesses and stood right in front of Nala, who cringed slightly.

"But what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked softly from where she was. Scar smiled.

"Ah, so you didn't tell her?" Scar asked as he made his way between the lions and stood directly behind Nala "Well, here's your chance, Simba" Lowering his head, Scar began to push Nala towards his nephew, marvelling at the wonderful turn of events. Taken aback, Nala had no time to protest as the vile lion touched her and shoved her towards Simba. As the memory of that day played out in Simba's mind, he was unable to look at Nala as she stared at him in confusion. "Tell her. Tell her who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" All eyes turned to Simba. Simba stared at his Uncle before his gaze shifted to Nala and his mother. Looking at the confusion and dread on their faces, he knew he couldn't lie to them. His gaze softened as he shook himself slightly and took a breath. He had to admit to it and let it go to rest.

"I am" He declared, unable to look anyone in the eye. Nala and the whole Pride was stunned. This lion, who had loved his father more than anything, claimed he was responsible for his death. Nala reeled from Simba's confession and was not able to find it in herself to move or speak. Moving away from her Pride and past Nala, Sarabi walked up to her son and forced him to look at her.

"It's not true," She begged, and Simba could hear the pain and sorrow in her voice "Tell me it isn't true!"

"It's true" He affirmed softly, hanging his head in shame as he saw his mother's pain.

'You see!" Scar shouted accusingly "He admits it. Murderer!"

"No, it was an accident!" Simba defended himself as Scar circled around him like a vulture would to its dead prey.

"If it wasn't for you my brother would still be alive, it's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?"

"No" Simba replied more bravely than he felt as he saw the hyenas and his Uncle advance towards him.

"Then you're guilty" Scar judged in a definitive voice as he took his place in front of his brothers son.

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Simba tried to defend himself, tried to make the Pride understand it had been an accident. A clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning momentarily distracted Simba and in that moment the tables were turned against him. He backed away towards the point of Pride Rock, the hyenas and Scar cornering him.

"Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again" Scar taunted so only he, Simba and the hyenas could hear. The lionesses stayed where they were, unsure of what to do with the news they had received. "But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why!" On the last word, Scar took a snap at his nephew. Reeling back, Simba's back foot slipped off the edge of Pride Rock causing him to slip down.

"Simba!" Nala cried out as she saw her friend go over the edge. As she cried out, a bolt of lightning hit the dry grass, starting a blazing fire. She only breathed again when she realized that he was hanging on the edge of Pride Rock. She moved to go and help him, but was stopped by a few of Scar's more loyal Pride members.

"Stay back, Nala. If Simba wanted a challenge, he'll get it" Zira said to her fellow Pride member as some of the other Scar supporters moved around the group, blocking them in.

"How is it a fair challenge where he's outnumbered twenty to one by a coward?" Nala retorted sharply, making Zira growl in annoyance. Ignoring her fellow Pride member, Nala watched the interaction between Scar and Simba intently, praying to the Kings that Simba would live. She saw Scar lean down and whisper something in Simba's ear, something that seemed to cause great rage with the younger lion. With a great roar, Nala and the Pride watched as Simba leaped up and pinned down the King.

"MURDERER!" He shouted

"Simba, please! I beg you-" Scar tried to persuade as he was trapped under his nephew.

"Tell them the truth, Scar" Simba growled dangerously

"The truth? But truth is in the eye of the be-" He was cut off as Simba pressed a paw on his throat, causing him to gag as his eyes widened. "Alright… Alright!" He said and Simba released some of the pressure on his throat. "I did it" He said softly.

"So they can hear you" Simba growled, his eyes narrowed and his teeth barred.

"I KILLED MUFASA!" Scar shouted for the whole Pride to hear. As soon as the words left his mouth, a horde of hyenas tackled Simba off of their King. Leaping to her loves defence, Nala barged through the circle of Scar supporters and went to Simba's aid, clawing and biting any hyenas that got in her way. The others were quick to follow suite and soon the hyenas were running around Pride Rock for a place to hide.

"Thanks" Simba called to Nala as he got up and went after a hyena that his mother was fighting. A familiar yell alerted him to Timone and Pumbaa's presence as the hyenas felt the pain of Pumbaa's sharp tusks.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" Timone yelled as they cleared a path. The hyenas were quick to realize that they were a fighting a losing battle and the smart ones ran while some of the others stayed to fight. They were quickly disposed of or driven away by the lionesses and Rafiki, who came in and fought them off with his stick and his quick paws. Noticing that Scar was missing, Nala quietly slipped away from the fight and went to look for him. As she quietly slipped around the side of Pride Rock, a flash of lightning revealed him slinking up the side. As he looked back at her, his green eyes met with her blue ones. At that instant, Nala felt an indescribable hatred for the lion that had hurt her and everyone she had ever cared about. She couldn't let him get away with it; he had to suffer like the pride had suffered. Realizing he had been spotted, Scar sprang into a sprint as Nala gave chase. The two ran up the ledge on the side of Pride Rock that led to the very top, the branches around them catching fire as they ran past. Leaping through flames that blocked his path, Scar came to a screeching halt as he looked down the sheer drop from the top of Pride Rock. An angry roar erupted from Nala's throat as she leaped through the flames and landed on the other side.

"Murderer" She growled as she approached Scar "Tyrant, Destroyer….Rapist" With each word, Nala felt the anger rise within her. This lion was responsible for beating her mother and Sarabi, for destroying the Pride Lands and for making her life a living hell.

"Nala, please… The pressures I was under-"

"You don't deserve to live after everything you've done" Nala cut over him as she bared her teeth. The pathetic lion cowered as he beheld the enraged lioness.

"You won't kill me, will you?" He begged as he edged away from her ever so slightly.

She answered after a pause "First, I want you to suffer like you made the Pride Lands and my family suffer"

"You haven't suffered yet, dear Nala" Scar laughed as he leaped at Nala and managed to pin her down. She landed heavily on her stomach as Scar landed on her back, his paws covering both her sides. Nala struggled as hard as she could to get away from him, very aware of what he could do to her in this position. She let out a deafening roar for help as she continued to struggle, weak from the fight below. Scar chuckled as he leaned down to lick her cheek, ignoring the way she flinched away from him.

"You should stop struggling and simply submit; it'll be easier that way" He said conversationally with a small grunt as Nala gave a particularly hard shove to his ribs.

"I will only submit to my King. And you are _NOT_ my King, Scar"

"Ah, sweet Nala" He purred as he crouched over her in a way that she had hoped never to feel him do again "Where is your King now?"

"Right here!" A masculine voice growled from behind them. Both Nala and Scar turned to see an enraged Simba looking down at them, his fury concentrated on his Uncle.

"Simba…" Nala said with a sigh of relief, but also shame that he saw her like this...defenceless and powerless.

"Get off of her now before I throw you off that ledge, Uncle" Simba growled as he approached his Uncle and Nala. Realizing that he only had one trick left, Scar extracted his claws and put them to Nala's throat.

"Stop right there, Nephew" He said as Simba stopped and watched his Uncle's claws on Nala's throat "One more step and I will end your mates life right here and now". Scar chuckled as he beheld his powerless nephew, relishing his control of the situation again.

"It's quite an odd feeling, holding one's life in your own paws" He mused as he continued to hold Nala under him.

"Why, Scar?" Simba asked "Why did you kill my father?" He had no sympathy for Scar, but he wanted to know why his father had been murdered by his own brother. Scar growled and flexed his claws dangerously close to Nala's throat.

"My brother…. Mufasa was always the favourite out of the two of us. Our father always loved him better than me, even when we were cubs. He had everything and I never even had the chance to show my father that I was better than my brother. What did he have that I didn't?" By now, Scar was raving like a madman as his claws rubbed against Nala's throat, causing Simba to get very nervous "I wanted him to pay for all the years of being second best, being invisible. Look who's the King now!" The dark lion was nearly shouting by this time and as he reared up, his claw was removed from Nala's throat. Seizing her opportunity, Nala pushed Scar with all her might and managed to shove him off of her. Unwilling to let her get away, Scar lunged at the lioness before he himself was tackled to the ground by Simba. It was almost no use to put up a fight, Scar realized, Simba was at least twice as strong as he was and wasn't hesitant about using that power.

"Simba-Simba please!" Scar begged pathetically for his life as Simba held him pinned to the ground "You wouldn't kill your own Uncle?" Simba hesitated and released his Uncle slightly. Could he commit the same crime that he had hated his Uncle for? Killing a part of his own family?

"No, Scar" Simba growled as he got off his Uncle and let him stand, sensing Nala's presence just behind him "I'm nothing like you". Nala watched as Scar pulled himself to his feet, his eyes shining on her for a moment before turning back to Simba.

"Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me- I'll do anything" He looked at his nephew expectantly, thinking flattery would get him everywhere. Simba looked back at his Uncle, the lion who had taken his father from him and stole his home. He felt no sympathy or familial love for this lion anymore, but he wouldn't take his life.

"_Run_" He said evenly, his voice thick with anger as he kept his fiery eyes locked with his Uncle's "Run away, Scar. And never return" Nala watched as Scar's expression faltered, the meaning of Simba's words sinking in. Inside, she gloated at the tyrant's exile, but she knew he wouldn't go without a fight.

"Yes" Scar replied feebly after a moment, slinking away from his nephew "Of course. As you wish- _Your Majesty_!" With a low growl, Scar swiped at some of the hot embers that littered the ground. They landed in Simba's eyes, causing him to roar in pain as he tried to wipe them away. Lunging at his nephew, Scar tackled Simba to the edge of the cliff while he was still blinded and went straight for the throat.

"Simba!" Nala shouted as she saw Scar aim his jaw at Simba's throat. She watched as Simba finally managed to claw Scar off him, before charging at him. The two lions were on their hind legs now, clawing at each other in an effort to keep standing. As Nala watched she was conflicted about whether or not she should interfere. On one hand she wanted to rip Scar apart with her bare claws but she knew that this fight was between Simba and his Uncle. Stepping away from the two fighting males, Nala watched on with eagle eyes as she prayed to the great spirits that Simba would live. The two exchanged blow after blow, each one seeming to nearly loose his balance before Scar landed a hard blow on Simba's face. Nala held her breath as Simba landed on his back, barely having enough time to reorientate himself before Scar lunged for him with the intent to kill. Bracing himself, Simba kicked his hind legs at Scar's stomach with all his might. The force of the powerful kick sent Scar flying over the side of Pride Rock. Quickly getting to his feet, Simba looked over the edge where his Uncle had fallen. He could see Scar rise to his feet and talk to the hyenas, although he couldn't make out what they were saying. The hordes of hyenas advanced on Scar as he backed himself into a corner, nowhere to run. They closed in and jumped onto him as a unit, his fearful roar dying in his throat as they ripped at his flesh. Knowing what would happen next, Simba turned away and saw Nala staring at him. As he approached her, he could see that her eyes were swimming with emotion.

"It's okay Nala" He said softly as he approached her still form. She made a strange choking sound at the back of her throat

"Is he gone?" She timidly asked her cub hood friend as he continued to approach her. He stood in front of her and gently nuzzled her.

"He's gone, Nala, and he can never come back" He said gently. As those words reached her ears, Nala collapsed against Simba, relief and comfort warming the blood in her heart. She let out a few shaky breaths as Simba comforted her. As they stood on the top of Pride Rock, the heavens above them darkened with rain clouds and thunder rumbled. The two lions looked up and felt the cool rain hit their cheeks as it poured over the Pride Lands. A smile formed on Simba's face as he felt the wind in his mane and the rain on his face. This was a message from his father and the Great Kings of the Past.

"We need to go down and see the others" He said to Nala, who smiled and nodded in response. The two walked side by side down the side of Pride Rock, where they were greeted by the remaining lionesses. A few walked by him and into the cave for shelter in the Pride's caves, smiling at him. Sarabi was quick to greet her son with an affectionate nuzzle. He nuzzled her back as the rain drenched them. A rattle in the distance drew them apart, and they looked up to see Rafiki pointing towards the edge of Pride Rock with his staff. Understanding what now had to happen, Simba turned to Nala and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Come with me Nala" He whispered so only she could hear him. Looking into his eyes, Nala gave him a quizzical look "I want you with me all the way. I want you to be my Queen". Comprehension dawned on Nala and she wordlessly nodded with an enormous smile. Sarabi looked on the young pair and saw the look of love that they shared. Her heart soared for her son and the young lioness she had come to regard as her own daughter, they had come to love each other as she, Mufasa and Sarafina had hoped with all their hearts that they would. The former Queen watched as the two made their way towards Rafiki, their destinies being written as they stopped in front of him.

"It is time" The wise old mandrill gently said to the couple as his eyes wandered towards the heavens. Turning from him, both Simba and Nala walked to the point of Pride Rock. Simba could feel his chest tighten as he walked the once familiar path he had seen his Father walk numerous times before. Did he really deserve to be King? Would he be able to walk the path of glory that his Father had? Nala walked beside him and could sense her mate's uncertainty. She shared many of the same thoughts. As the two reached the top of the point, Simba looked to the Heavens. He needed a sign, something to tell him that he was doing the right thing. As he stared at the Heavens, he heard a voice in his head, one he had thought he had long forgotten.

"_Remember" _His Fathers strong voice sounded through the Heavens and Simba knew that he had his sign. Looking down at Nala, he nuzzled her affectionately, knowing that their lives in the land that they had grown up in would be better than what they could have had anywhere else. This was where they belonged.

"I love you" He said as he looked deeply into her blue eyes.

"I love you, Simba" She replied as she lost herself in his amber eyes that softened by the second as he looked at her. Tearing their eyes away from each other, they looked over the Pride Lands. Remembering what he had seen his Father do, Simba let out a mighty roar that seemed to echo all over the lands. The lionesses below roared back as they welcomed the new King of their Pride. Taking the hint, Nala roared with Simba as the Pride rejoiced in their new Royal King and Queen as well as the long awaited rains. The Pride Lands would recover and so would those that had suffered the years of hardship, of that Nala was sure as she and Simba retreated into the Den. Sarafina and Sarabi followed as did the rest of the Pride as the rain became heavier and lightning flashed over the sky. Curling on the raised platform at the back of the Den, Simba and Nala laid their heads together and dreamed of their lives together.

#############################################

A year passed and the herds returned to the Pride Lands. It was once again the peaceful and abundant paradise that Simba and Nala remembered from their cub-hood. Varieties of animals now called the Pride Lands home, from the lowliest ant colonies to the majestic elephant herds. Simba watched over his kingdom with pride as he waited for Rafiki to finish helping Nala as she gave birth to their first cub. He jumped as he felt a paw on his shoulder and turned to see Rafiki smiling at him.

"They're fine. You can come and see them now" The old mandrill said happily as he gave a small bow to his King. Swallowing thickly, Simba followed him into the den where Nala and the cub waited for him. On seeing his mate smiling at him, Simba smiled back and let his gaze wander to her stomach. He stopped when he saw not just one cub suckling but two.

"Yes there are two cubs" Nala said gently as she watched over her newborn cubs "The slightly darker one came first and is a boy, the other is a girl" Walking up to his mate, Simba laid down beside her and gave her an loving nuzzle.

"They're perfect, Nala. Beautiful and perfect" He said warmly as he watched the two cubs "What are we going to call them?" He asked curiously.

"Well, our mothers suggested names a while back. The two I liked best were Kopa for the boy and Kiara for the girl" She replied with a smile as she scooped the two small cubs up and placed them between her paws so her mate could see them too.

"Kopa and Kiara…" Simba repeated, testing the names in his mouth as he watched the newborns. The names seemed to fit them well enough.

"I like it. Kopa and Kiara, Prince and Princess of the Pride Lands" Simba said proudly as he leaned down to nuzzle the two cubs. As he nuzzled Kopa, Kiara got a strong bite on his mane and tried to yank his head down. Nala giggled as she untangled her mates' mane from her daughters jaw. Nuzzling his mate and his cubs, Simba didn't think that life could possibly get any better.

**THE END**


End file.
